Jeanne Morgan
''' Jeanne Morgan was born on September 25, 2060 in London. She used to be a student of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and was transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during her fourth year. She is sorted under the Ravenclaw house. Jeanne Morgan came from a family of French, especially on her mother's side. Hence, why she can speak the language fluently. She grew up in a pureblood family that is very friendly and very open about blood heritage. Jeanne is a very obedient and yet very opinionated. She loves to read books as a young child and has been the little miss perfect of the family. She loves it if people embrace her compliments, not with her beauty, but with her brains. Family Background: Jeanne Morgan is the only daughter of Mendel Inglebert Morgan and Helen Delacour- Morgan. They both went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mendel was sorted under the Ravenclaw house while Helen was sorted under Gryffindor. Mendel grew up as the brains of the family. Like his other brothers they were quite open-minded about the blood heritage of each witch and wizard. Helen Delacour also grew up being open-minded about the blood heritage of each person. She is the type of witch that doesn’t really get bother whether or not you’re pureblood or muggle born. The two first met at a Quidditch competition. Helen played as a seeker while Mendel was part of the crowd. When Helen got hurt in one of their games, Mendel was the one who took care of her. The two eventually got married a few years after they graduated and started working at the Ministry of Magic. The three Morgan brothers were very much close to each other except for their oldest sister, Mirabella. Mirabella was the only spoiled child of the Morgans. She is prejudicial and always believed that purebloods are superior to the rest. After graduating at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic she married one of the sons of a dark wizard. Ever since then, she hasn’t been in much contact with her family. Mendel educated Jeanne when she was younger and shared her the same principles as his father. He also took care of Jeanne fairly because he doesn’t want her to end up like her sister, Mirabella. Helen always spends her time with her family whenever she gets the chance. Since her father is not the “sporty” type, Helen is the one that teaches Jeanne to ride a broom and play Quidditch. Due to this, Jeanne grew up being able to be friends with whomever she likes despite whatever blood status they have. Personality: Jeanne is a very out-going person. She is quite sarcastic and funny in a way that makes people laugh. She’s not mean but she can be impatient sometimes. Jeanne also inherited her father’s brain and her mother’s out-going personality. She is somehow in the middle of it. (She’s not too smart and she’s not too perky). Like her parents, she's also open-minded about the blood heritage of witches and wizards. Jeanne loves accessorizing and shopping. She doesn’t shop or buy a specific thing, she just loves to just go around and buy some colorful and crazy stuff she could find.Jeanne may seem to be a little too happy on the outside because she never lets anyone see her cry or get mad. She’s more distant when it comes to her feelings. Jeanne can also be quite stubborn when it comes to her own opinions. When she hears something, she makes sure she reads about it, learn about it and when it doesn't catch up she debates on it. She's very quiet to strangers she barely is acquainted to. She doesn't like being nosy and being called a "miss-know-it-all" because in her opinion, all the things she knows are based on facts and logic rather than gossip. Meet the Family: Morgan Family (8th & 9th generation) 1. Apophis Alva Wilson (husband) Mirabella Antoinette Morgan- Wilson: oldest daughter Virgo Wilson (daughter)- offspring 2. Axel Darius Morgan: 2nd older brother Alverna Bernadette Vance-Morgan(wife) Audric Heremon Morgan(son); offspring 3. Mendel Inglebert Morgan: 2nd youngest Helen Delacour- Morgan(wife) Jeanne Morgan (daughter)- offspring 4. Cyth Julian Morgan: youngest brother Sophia Adela Brown-Morgan (wife: deceased) -no offspring- '''Loyalties: ''Morgan Family; Wilson Family; Vance Family; Delacour Family: Brown Family'' Education: Jeanne attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was 11. She was then sorted into Ravenclaw Although, on her second and third years, Helen (Jeanne’s mother) decided to transfer Jeanne to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic for no explanation/ reason. There, she was sorted under the Papillonlisse which is the equivalent house between a Ravenclaw and probably a Hufflepuff. Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was a different school than Hogwarts thus, making Jeanne an outcast with the other students. The language barrier was also one of the major problems why she didn’t get to acquaint with many friends. Jeanne thought that the school was nice but it wasn’t a lifestyle she wanted. She described it as“too girly” and “prim and proper”. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni